


Sacrifice

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria couldn’t ask someone else to make this sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sacrifício](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623721) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 4. [...for those](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1249.html)

By loving her, Leliana had given Neria the power to break her heart. She didn’t blame her, countless lives depended on the defeat of the Archdemon. Neria had talked to her when making her decision, and explained why she couldn’t ask anyone else to take the sacrifice, but also couldn’t force Alistair to perform Morrigan’s ritual. Leliana didn’t blame her, but she still felt irrationally betrayed that after all they shared, Neria would choose to die when there was an alternative, even if a unthinkable one. It was a noble decision, but that didn’t make her death any less painful.


End file.
